An Icy Glare
An Icy Glare is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-sixth case of the season. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the Pearl Coast district of Aurelia. Plot As Silvano and the player were going out to see Trevor Aleiso about what he had found out on the volcano, a panicked Lydia came to the player saying that her sister Laura had vanished. The trio went out to meet Trevor while looking for Laura, only to find Laura encased in ice. They went to collect clues to suspect volcanologist Edwin Carlisle, partygoer Nadia Reyes and conspiracy theorist Jonah Williams before Edwin came to the station to report that the volcano was going to erupt in a few hours. Afterwards, they learned that Lydia had fled the station in order to find her sister's killer. Chief Aleiso then ordered Vito, Thomas and Fiona to assist Edwin's efforts in barricading the volcano from the rest of the district to ensure no lava would seep into the streets. The detectives soon found Lydia trekking the volcano and had her escorted back to the station by Victoria and Ruth. They also found clues to suspect marine biologist Trevor Aleiso and mechanic Maylin Namazi before they found out that Jonah had injured himself at the volcano that had erupted. Despite the volcanic eruption, with the combined efforts of the remaining team members, the team arrested partygoer Nadia Reyes for Laura's murder. Nadia initially denied involvement before confessing to the crime, saying that Laura needed to die in order to tie the final loose end. Nadia explained that her father was the leader of a merciless group of bandits who would attack boats out at sea. Nadia further explained that one day her father attacked the Striker family boat, the River Rider, and stole their possessions. Before the group could leave however, Lydia’s father shot one of the bandits resulting in Nadia’s father killing all of the Striker family except Laura, who escaped. Upon discovery that Laura had survived and was back in Pearl Coast, Nadia lured Laura to the beach and froze her to death in order to protect her father and the secret of the Striker family. Nadia then told them that she wouldn't let them take her to prison and she set off a smoke bomb before fleeing the scene. In the aftermath, a determined Lydia told them that she would help them find Nadia before she escapes. Lydia and the player rushed to the beach where they found Nadia's jacket, with traces of volcanic rock dust on it. It led the detectives to conclude that Nadia had fled to the volcano. After they had Edwin send out search teams, the duo found Nadia just before the volcano shook the ground and erupted. Nadia was then nearly thrown into a stream of lava, only to be saved by Lydia, who arrested her sister's killer for all her crimes. The detectives then escaped the eruption with Nadia in custody. Meanwhile, Silvano and the player went to see Katrina Macerno on her request at The Red Martini. Katrina explained that she had photographed proof of horrific slayings that had taken place within Mystic Banks, the district where Katrina and Silvano were raised. They soon found her photos, in which Callum found out was murders that was unsolved by the local police. They then went to see Jonah and see if he knew of any conspiracy rumors that was in the district and Jonah explained about the serial killer known as the Reaper. He explained that The Reaper slaughtered their victims and placed the body parts in their own name. Nadia then was sent to trial where Judge Rodriguez was shocked by Nadia and her family's crimes. As she believed Nadia's family would be caught eventually wherever they're hiding, she sentenced Nadia to life in prison. Afterwards, Callum told Lydia that she was a good detective for saving Nadia from the volcanic eruption before he took the courage to kiss her. In the finale of the case, Chief Aleiso decided that they would go to Mystic Banks to track down "The Reaper" among the forests and castles of the supernatural... Summary Victim *'Laura Striker' (found frozen to death on the beach) Murder Weapon *'Liquid Nitrogen' Killer *'Nadia Reyes' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes weed Appearance *The suspect has burns Profile *The suspect smokes weed *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect plays poker Appearance *The suspect has burns Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect plays poker Appearance *The suspect has burns Profile *The suspect smokes weed *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect plays poker Profile *The suspect smokes weed *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect plays poker Appearance *The suspect has burns Profile *The suspect smokes weed *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect plays poker Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey punch. *The killer plays poker. *The killer smokes weed. *The killer has burns. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Moonlit Beach. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Card, Victim’s Handbag) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Volcanic Card; New Suspect: Edwin Carlisle) *Ask Edwin Carlisle about giving the card to the victim. (New Crime Scene: The Red Martini) *Investigate The Red Martini. (Clues: Locked Wallet, Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Wallet. (Result: Photo of Victim; New Suspect: Nadia Reyes) *Ask Nadia Reyes how she knew the victim. *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Laptop. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Jonah Williams) *Talk to Jonah Williams about contacting the victim. *Examine Victim’s Handbag. (Result: Bloody Coin) *Analyze Bloody Coin. (02:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Liquid Nitrogen; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey punch) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See what Edwin Carlisle has to report about the volcano. (New Crime Scene: Volcano Entrance *Investigate Volcano Entrance. (Clues: Locked Case, Pile of Rocks, Trekking WomanSuspect: Lydia Striker) *Confront Lydia about why she wants to hunt down her sister’s killer. (Attribute: Lydia drinks whiskey punch and plays poker; New Crime Scene: Beach Bonfire) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Marine Samples) *Analyze Marine Samples. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Trevor Aleiso) *Make Trevor explain why his samples are on the volcano. (Attribute: Trevor drinks whiskey punch) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Maylin’s Phone; New Suspect: Maylin Namazi) *Ask Maylin Namazi about why she’s on the volcano. (Attribute: Maylin drinks whiskey punch) *Investigate: Beach Bonfire. (Clues: Cooled Ashes, Tarnished Sign) *Examine Tarnished Sign. (Result: Insulting Sign) *Ask Nadia of her sudden dislike for the Striker family. (Attribute: Nadia plays poker and drinks whiskey punch) *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Victim’s Necklace) *Analyze Victim’s Necklace. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer smokes weed, Lydia smokes weed, Edwin smokes weed, Nadia smokes weed) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lava Stream. (Clues: Injured ManWilliams, Burned Photo, Torn Pieces) *Ask Jonah Williams about how he got injured on the volcano. (Attribute: Jonah drinks whiskey punch and plays poker) *Examine Burned Photo. (Result: Black Liquid) *Examine Black Liquid. (Result: Ship Oil) *Confront Maylin about the burned photograph of the victim. (Attribute: Maylin plays poker and smokes weed) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (06:00:00) *Ask Trevor Aleiso about the order on the Striker family from decades ago. (Attribute: Trevor plays poker) *Attribute: Trevor smokes weed. (All tasks must be complete first; New Crime Scene: Club Tables) *Investigate Club Tables. (Clues: Nitrogen Tank, Box of Dishes) *Examine Nitrogen Tank. (Result: Flaky Bits) *Analyze Flaky Bits. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has burns) *Examine Box of Dishes. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Party Doesn’t Stop For One (6/6). (No stars) The Party Doesn't Stop For One (6/6) *See what Lydia wants to do to catch Nadia. (Reward: Fire & Ice Cap) *Investigate Moonlit Beach. (Clues: Nadia's Jacket) *Examine Nadia's Jacket. (Result: Grey Dust) *Examine Grey Dust. (Result: Volcanic Rock) *Ask Edwin Carlisle if he saw Nadia enter the volcano. *Investigate Lava Stream. (Clue: Fleeing WomanReyes) *Arrest Nadia for her crimes. (Reward: Burger) *See what Katrina Macerno has to say about Mystic Banks. *Investigate The Red Martini. (Clue: Locked Handbag) *Examine Locked Handbag. (Result: Photos) *Analyze Photos. (03:00:00) *Ask Jonah Williams if he heard of "The Reaper". (Reward: Burger) *Tell Lydia that she's a good detective. (All tasks must be complete) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Pearl Coast